callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Machine
The Death Machine is an obtainable minigun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is obtained from Care Packages in multiplayer, as a Power-Up in the Zombies maps "Five", Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead, and Moon in the former and obtainable in the latter's multiplayer as a scorestreak and also as a weapon in the Zombies map, Mob of the Dead in the Mystery Box. It is also available in the campaign mission "Vorkuta" in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is also featured as a random weapon in the Wager Match game mode, Sharpshooter. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission "Vorkuta", where the player uses it to "Wield a Fist of Iron", "Raise Hell" and fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It is very effective at killing Riot Guards, requiring minimal body shots. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 999 rounds, so the player is unlikely to run out of ammo, however it can overheat. Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it occupies a normal weapon slot. Multiplayer The Death Machine, similar to the Grim Reaper, can only be obtained in a Care Package and is kept in the player's inventory for as long as the match lasts. It will only become active upon firing the first shot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts somewhat identically to the version in the campaign, but it is not limited with the ability to overheat. The Death Machine takes 0.25 seconds to spin up, however this can be negated by using the ADS button to keep the Death Machine spun up. The user's movement speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot go prone with it. However, while firing, the player can still sprint for an effective, albeit lower than average, boost to their speed. When keeping the Death Machine spooled using the ADS button, the movement speed is reduced (unlike in campaign and Zombies, where it remains at full speed). If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. The Death Machine has very low recoil and very high damage (two-shot-kill anywhere, one with headshots). It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It can be effectively fired full-auto at long ranges with surprising accuracy. These characteristics make the Death Machine ideal for pre-firing and long distance combat. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to be dropped, losing it permanently. The gun has unlimited ammo in the Wager Match gametype Sharpshooter. The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where almost any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit, as well as the fact that the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult.With the death machine you cannot zoom in like with most guns. It can also be quite effective against enemy helicopters, specifically the Attack Helicopter, but is also very useful against the Care Package helicopter, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship. Zombies Death Machine Theme The Death Machine can be found in the Zombies maps "Five", Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead and Moon as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. Unlike in Multiplayer, using the ADS button to spin up the Death Machine does not decrease the user's movement speed. It does a great amount of damage to Zombies at early to medium rounds as well as the Pentagon Thief, who can also steal it. It is fairly ineffective at high rounds (40+), though. It must be noted that one cannot Pack-a-Punch it, buy another gun, or revive teammates while using it. The player can still repair barriers, open doors, clear debris, or knife. When the power-up is almost over, a low ammo quote will be heard and the icon will start flashing. One thing to note about the Death Machine power-up is that only the player who gets the power-up will get the Death Machine, not all players will get it unless all the players have completed easter eggs on Ascension or Moon. The Death Machine also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. Once the player gets it, the player is able to use it for several seconds or until its ammo runs out. The player that is awarded with "The Fate of Firepower" will be granted a permanent Death Machine that replaces their default M60. Additionally, on Ascension, the Death Machine can be obtained by all players at the same time, for a total of 90 seconds, if a certain easter egg is completed. Also, it can be wielded for 90 Seconds on Moon if one complete the Cryogenic Slumber Party. It also drops when George A. Romero is killed, unless the player has completed the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will be dropped. Note that the Death Machine takes about three seconds to draw before being able to fire, and this leaves the player vulnerable. The Death Machine does not appear as a power-up in Kino der Toten, Shangri-La or the remastered Call of Duty: World at War maps. Gallery File:Death Machine BO.png|The Death Machine. File:Unleash_the_BEAST.jpg|Death Machine from Care Package. File:Death Machine held 1.jpg|The Death Machine being held. File:Death Machine held 2.jpg|Running with the Death Machine. File:Death Machine held 3.jpg|Firing the Death Machine. File:Sparky.png|"Sparky" written on the side of the Death Machine. Death Machine.jpg|The Death Machine in third person Death Machine covering SOG.jpg|Death Machine covering a SOG unit. Death Machine in Vorkuta BO.jpg|Using the Death Machine against a Juggernaut. DeathMachineDOA.jpg|Death Machine pick-up, as it appears in Dead Ops Arcade. BO Zombies Death Machine.png|The Death Machine after obtaining the power-up in Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Death Machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is a new "future" model, while the Call of Duty: Black Ops Death Machine model appears as the Minigun. The Death Machine gun model is also used on the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sentry Gun. Campaign The Death Machine is available in singleplayer for the loadout selection once the player has completed at least five challenges on "Judgment Day". It will have 999 bullets. However, the Death Machine's ammunition can only be replenished via ammo boxes. Unlike the Minigun, the player can sprint while holding the Death Machine. Both versions lack sights, but the Death Machine has a small amount of zoom when the aim button is used (doing this also spins the barrels); however, as a downside, the movement speed is reduced when using the aim button (unlike the Minigun). Multiplayer Unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is an actual scorestreak and it is not received exclusively from care packages, and will last until the player runs out of ammo, rather than ending when the player dies. It requires a scorestreak of 850. The Death Machine can be reactivated after death or deactivation with whatever ammo the player has left. It has less ammo than in Call of Duty: Black Ops, with only 200 rounds. Players can also sprint while holding it, but the player still cannot go prone with it equipped. Also, when playing game modes with rounds, such as Domination, once a kill has been acquired with the Death Machine, the Death Machine will either be unavailable in the next round, stay at its current ammo, or reset to 200 ammo. Zombies The Death Machine makes an appearance in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead. It starts with a 150-round magazine and 300 in reserve. It is only available in the Mystery Box. It is very powerful due to its very high rate of fire and magazine size, but the player is incredibly slow while holding it. In addition, it has an extremely slow reload speed similar to that of light machine guns. It is advised to use it when stationary and a relatively safe distance away from zombies, as the player can run only slightly faster than them. Double Tap II Root Beer can make the Death Machine even more powerful for this purpose due to the increased damage and fire rate, although the player should be aware of the increased ammo consumption. Speed Cola is highly recommended to shorten the reload, and Electric Cherry can help protect the player whilst doing it. As the player cannot aim down the sights whilst using it, Deadshot Daiquiri is effectively redundant. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Meat Grinder. It holds 550 rounds with 550 in reserve, and gains increased movement and reload speeds.The reloading time is shortened by 3 seconds. Gallery Death Machine BOII.png|The Death Machine in first person. Death Machine Menu Icon BOII.png|Scorestreak menu icon. SEAL Team Six Member with Death Machine BOII.png|SEAL Team Six member using a Death Machine. Minigun Turbine BOII.png|Mounted Death Machine in Turbine. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of the Dead, the player can still fire the Death Machine on the zipline, and unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it does not disappear after the player lands. *The Death Machine has the word "Sparky" written on its underside. *Just behind the front grip there is a plate with writing on it. It reads "AIRCRAFT MACHINE GUN 7.62MM GAU-2B/A", along with some other writing. *The Death Machine, the Grim Reaper and the Valkyrie Rockets are the only weapons obtainable via Care Package in multiplayer. *The Death Machine and the Grim Reaper are also the only weapons in the game that have colored pick-up icons. *There is an unusable Death Machine located on some shelves in the weapons lab along with an unusable Ray Gun, Thundergun, and Winter's Howl in the weapons lab on "Five". *There are only two ways that all players can receive a Death Machine in Zombies, either by completing the Casimir Mechanism Easter egg, or by completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme up to the point where Samantha is revealed. Death Machines from both of these easter eggs last for 90 seconds instead of the usual 30. *The Death Machine is one of the few weapons that does not require reloading. *Obtaining Double Tap Root Beer will increase the Death Machine's rate of fire. *The player wielding the Death Machine can still knife in Zombies. *In Dead Ops Arcade, the Death Machine has the same firing sound as the Famas. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In the German version of Mob of the Dead, the Pack-a-Punched Death Machine's name translates to "Mincer". *The Death Machine, along with the Storm PSR, are the only weapons in the Call of Duty series to be tri-barreled. *In Mob of the Dead, holding down the Hell's Retriever or its upgraded variant, the Hell's Redeemer whilst using the Death Machine will increase the player's speed. *The upgraded Death Machine (Meat Grinder) has the most total ammunition out of any weapon in Zombies. Videos Video:Death Machine in use BO|The Death Machine in action. Video:Death Machine in use Vorkuta BO|Using the Death Machine in Vorkuta. Video:Black Ops 2 Mob of the Dead Death Machine|Death Machine in Mob of the Dead. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups